PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT ? Admin Core, NN/LM Region 6 RML/University of Washington (UW) Under Tania Bardyn, PI/Director, staff in the Region 6 Regional Medical Library (RML) will carry out programs and services of the cooperative agreement for the National Network of Libraries of Medicine (NN/LM) Region 6 based at the University of Washington Health Sciences Library in Seattle, Washington. Ms. Bardyn is currently Associate Dean for University Libraries; Director of the Health Sciences Library; Adjunct Assistant Professor in the UW School of Medicine Biomedical Informatics and Medical Education department; and is PI of the 2011- 16 NN/LM Region 6 RML contract. Ms. Bardyn has 18 years of experience working in health sciences and hospital libraries in public and private institutions as an educator and administrator. She has expertise in budgeting, accreditation, grants administration, negotiation, leadership development programs and biomedical decision support systems. As PI/Director, Ms. Bardyn will chair the Region 6 Executive Committee (EC) for Region 6 with members from nine partner institutions in five states. The EC is the first level of oversight in the new governance structure that assures initiatives are aligned and widely vetted with Region 6 partners and collaborators. The governance model includes a total of three levels of oversight from inter-institutional and regional leadership. This outward facing and participatory structure is designed to increase visibility and accountability of Region 6 programs and services, promote membership development, and encourage member input and participation. The fourth level of oversight will be the National Network Steering Committee, to which the PI/Director, Tania Bardyn, will be the Region 6 RML representative. Administration provides stewardship of all NN/LM Region 6 funds, maintains appropriate systems for managing all financial resources and data, and manages all reporting for the parent grant as well as leading the business planning for services and programs, including administration of inter-institutional fiscal policies to maximize the impact of grant funds. The Region 6 RML will liaise and collaborate with other RMLs, the NN/LM Web Services Office (NWSO), and the National Network Coordinating Office (NNCO) to identify and solve problems, leverage regional expertise and avoid duplication of effort. Region 6 will participate in development, review and support of the National Emergency Preparedness & Response Plan, in coordination with the NNCO and other NN/LM Offices, to provide continuity of service and emergency backup customer service for the National Library of Medicine (NLM) in the event of an emergency or other unusual situation. Specific plans include launching approved messages through multiple channels, making appropriate individual staff contacts, and managing DOCLINE routing, in coordination with the NLM, NNCO, and Region 6's buddy RML, NN/LM Region 2. An emergency checklist outlines actions the Region 6 RML will take in the event that one of its own regional libraries faces an emergency.